Ninja Orochi 145ES
Ninja Orochi 145ES is a Stamina-type Beyblade only found in Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 1 Thief Phoenic E230GCF. Stone Face: Orochi The stone face depicts "Yamata no Orochi" or simply "Orochi". Yamata no Orochi is a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon. Chrome Wheel: Orochi This Chrome Wheel consists of a ring circled by multiple snakes. These engraved serpents create small protrusions all around Orojya, like a gear. Following the characteristic of all Zero-G Beyblades, Orojya has a hole for the Crystal Wheel's orb to protrude into, and two snake heads encase it from each side with their fangs. Some swirly designs exist in the inner part of this Chrome Wheel, all the way down to the opposite side of the crystal, where a menacing face is formed. Made to resemble a snake's head in a front view, two evil eyes are engraved as well as small fangs near the edge of Orojya, and that big head's apparent mustaches are prolonged to become the many small serpents encircling the rest of the Chrome Wheel. Crystal Wheel: Ninja Appearance Shinobi is a semi-translucent bright orange that has various curves and slanted protrusions all around it. It features holes appearing around the Crystal Wheel with a protrusion sticking up from Ninja. Performance Shinobi can be placed either above or underneath the Orochi Chrome Wheel. Overall Spin Track: 145 145 is the fourth (after 160, TH170 and 230) highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other three are the 160 Spin Track (Guardian Leviathan), TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 Spin Track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more Defense but does not wobble like 230. Performance Tip: Eternal Sharp (ES) Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield Bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good tip for Starters / Beginners who would like to focus on Stamina, but don't have top tier parts like WD, EWD, SD, and PD. In the anime, ES has been shown to be able to create sonic waves and regain balance though it is not true in real life. Depending on your angle of launch, ES has been shown moving at the speed of an SF bottom and also with barely movement at all. ES also gives the bey the ability to tilt at an extremely low level (the Fusion wheel is about 8mm) without floor scrapes. This gives it a huge advantage when destabilized or when facing attack types. It is also and exceptionally high bottom, changing a 125 spin track height user's height to that of a 145 track. It is outclassed by EWD, WD, AS, and B:D. Trivia *The promotional art showed this Beyblade with a green Stone Face, while the actual Beyblade comes with a black Stone Face. Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Stamina Types Category:Fire Element